Isla
Isla was created by and belongs to Colfea, so if you wanna use her in a story please ask me first. Also don't edit this page unless your an admin, thanks! Appearance Isla is a English cocker spaniel. Her fur is light brown all over, and her eyes are olive green. Instead of a collar she wears a light pink scarf around her neck. Her fur is very fluffy, and her ears are long and curly, her tail is fluffy and so is her chest. She has a fluffy fringe, similar to her brother's. Personality Isla is happy-go-lucky pup, she is pretty hyper. She is very cheerful, and doesn't often get upset. She is very close to her younger brother, Ira. She loves to get dressed up, but also doesn't mind getting muddy. She loves to explore, and go on adventures, but she often gets lost during her 'adventures', having to found by her owner Dayton. She is very excitable, and is very impulsive, like Socket. She gives in quite easily. She enjoys company, and tries to see the best everyone. She loves to make friends, and thinks that you can never have too many friends. She loves giving hugs, and is quite affectionate. She is best friends with Everest and Socket, they're very close and love to do things together. She loves to try out new things. She has a million friends, but she has really close friends, who she mostly hangs out with, although, she does love to spend time with everyone! She often takes an interest to pups, and talks to none stop, she is rarely speechless. She doesn't get angry often, but when she does, watch out, 'cos she is scary! She is pretty daring, and if she gets an idea into her head into her head, she will often carry it out without considering the consequences. But, if she is told not to do it, she will give in pretty easily. She is pretty easy to convince. Bio Isla's bio isn't very interesting, when her and bro were tiny puppies. They were adopted by her owner Dayton, and they live there now. Crush Pepperoni Stories Stories by me: The Mechanic Pup Stories by others: none yet Random * She is not apart of the Paw Patrol and never will be, but she is one of Socket's best friend. * She loves to explore * Her brother is Ira * Her owner's name is Dayton * She is very close with Everest and Socket, they are her best pals * She has an allergy to strawberries Gallery Sketch-1502081859195.png|Isla with her crush, Pepperoni Ira and Isla exploring a cave.png|Cute art trade with Sonicthefox19 Sketch-1504670889221.png|Isla with her bffs, Everest and Socket Isla by ^^ThePuppy^^.png|Adorable gift from ^^ThePuppy^^ 1528906537335550884392.jpg|Isla found Lexa trying on dresses MatchingJumpers.png IslabyJade.jpg|Very adorable gift by JadeTheCombatPup WeddingDress.png|Really old pic, of Socket trying on wedding dresses, I think. Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Cocker spaniel Category:Civilian character Category:Civilian pup Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:First generation Category:Mayverse Category:Mayverse character Category:Colfea's Chara